


It runs in the family

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: And she is super OP, Angels, Demon culture, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, OOCness, Roughly after "Frenemies", There is going to be a lot of dancing, Timeline What Timeline, Tom is going to embrace demon culture, Tom is somehow related to the Angel of Death, Who has a female vessel in this story, Why Did I Write This?, older Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: When an elusive family member turns up in the palace library, Tom steps onto a new road, guided by his mysterious aunt D. Her reappearance is going to bring forward monumental secrets and new perspectives on life for our heroes. After all, who would walk away the same after meeting Death itself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Marco's crescent moons, and the fact that there are demons, but no angels in the show. Feel free to leave reviews!

"It's good to see you, nephew.” He turned around at the sudden voice, flames flashing to show a white haired woman, leaning against one of the ancient pillars.  
"You are...anutie D?!” He lowered his hands when she smiled at him, eyes glowing softly. She was taller than him, her long white hair pulled up into a ponytail full of braids. She looked different from when he'd last seen her, when he was a young demon of barely 50 years. Back then, she had a head of red curls and a lot more curves than now, but her smile was still the same.  
"I go by Morea now, Thomas." Her voice was softer now. "How have you been, nephew?"  
They were in the family library, in a section dedicated to human culture. He was trying to find an adequate apology for Marco, but he just couldn't find anything more recent than the seventeenth century. For some reason he really wanted the human to like him.  
“Well. I've been trying to reign in my anger lately, since Star, my ex girlfriend, broke up with me because of them. Other than that...just the usual. But you already knew about that.” She smiled at him, tight lipped, and he was reminded the first real advice his somewhat-uncle Lucifer had ever given him. “Never believe Azrael when she says that she doesn't know everything. She's the only one in all of the dimensions to know everything and everybody by name, and all the information relating to them.”  
“I just like it when people tell me things they think I don't know about.” She glided over, helping him in his search. “I agree with the fact that your anger needed to be controlled, my nephew, but not by the means you've chosen. You're not a mortal, Thomas, and you shouldn't use their methods. You should have gone to my brother for advice.” He blushed at her words, feeling foolish for his actions. Auntie D never showed her appreciation for their cultures in front of others, but she deeply believed in the fact that they were different from others, and they needed to be proud of that difference.  
“I didn't think he'd like to help me. After all, I'm not your only nephew. And my parents approved of my decision. They even helped me find Brian!” He put the book he was holding back on the shelf, feeling his anger begin to rise. A cool hand appeared on his shoulder, and he started to calm down.  
“Your parents, as much as I care for them, lost the meaning of truly being a demon long ago. They no longer know those deep and hidden traditions my brother tried so hard to reinforce centuries ago. From now on I'll help with you anger management, and you're going to start to visit your uncle again. You might not be our only nephew, but you remind us of him when he was cast out of the Heavenly Host. So full of repressed emotion that you're ready to burst at any minute, but you are still not a bad person, despite being a demon. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise.”  
“You sound like a motivational speaker. And thank you, I needed that.” Silence settled around them for a while, and Tom gave up on his fruitless search. He'd have better luck consulting Pony Head about this. “Why are you really here, Auntie? Besides helping me search for a much more recent book?”  
“I've sensed something off in this cluster of dimensions. Like something was so against nature's rules that even their presence means trouble.” She paused, and Tom was shocked to see his always calm aunt troubled. “And the interesting part is, that their presence was hidden from me until a couple of months ago. And your future is somehow linked together, nephew, and worries me greatly. I need to right everything before I can allow anything between you to happen.”  
“Can I help you with that? Maybe it'll help me get over Star that way...” He mumbled, but his aunt still heard him. She sat down on the ground, leaning against a bookshelf. She patted the ground next to her.  
“Why are you even so hung up on her?” A cup of tea materialized in her hands, and there was a cup in front of him too. He sighed, leaning against her shoulder, unbothered by the slight burning that ran through his skin.  
“She saw me, not the unstable demon who was going to rule over the Underworld someday. It was nice. I enjoyed our time together, and I guess I just started to idealize her. Now, I don't even know what I feel about her. She's a great friend and all that, but I'm starting to grow tired of chasing after her.”  
“I get it.” She patted him on the head. “And she's not going to be your mate.” He let out a laugh. Leave it to his aunt to make things weird.  
“I guess that's good to hear?” He drained his own cup of tea, and got up from the floor, offering her aunt a hand. “Where are you going to stay?”  
“Thank you, nephew.” She took his hand, dusting off her skirt when she was on her feet. “At some family named Diaz on Earth... I believe that's where your ex is staying too, and that they have a son around her age. I'm going to be their new History teacher.” She winked at him, and started to fade away into black when he started to burn. “Start meditating, Thomas. Find your inner eye.” And she was gone before he could burn her.


	2. Why you don't mess with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sped up chapter of what happened after Morea gained an active role in the story. And in this version, Meteora was a little stronger than her mother, so they needed a stronger intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be other chapters in the future, where the reaction of other characters will be explained and more adventures will be told. And as you might guess from the chapter, I'm a little better at descriptive writing, so there will be an abundance in that. Be prepared!

He panted as he tried to dodge yet another arrow hurling his way. When he had agreed to his aunt helping him with his emotional control, he didn't think of fighting being an option. But here he was, being chased around by a bow wielding Morea. On the bright side, he was getting better and better at controlling himself and fighting, but he was sore all the time. His Uncle did not lie about the fact that when she was on the roll, not even the Almighty could stop her. He'd tried flames and demonic chants, all to be destroyed by a swipe of her weapons. All it took was a moment of weakness, and he was sent flying into the walls, or something collapsed onto him, his aunt always careful not to touch him with her power.

“Our session for today is over, nephew. I expect you to write me a list on everything that went wrong in this fight, and the ways you should have survived for longer if those mistakes weren't made. Hand it to me after you've recuperated. Now, do you need my help with those injuries of yours?” He stared up at her extended hand. Her hair was a curly mess today, falling down to her legs. On her head, a pair of antlers, was nestled among black roses, white and black pearls and diamonds hanging down from the grey appendages. She'd started a game with Starship and Marco, them trying to guess her true nature and her changing it on almost daily basis. Unfortunately, they didn't really appreciate her different forms. Starship was already used to different beings, and Marco didn't really get the meaning of the beautiful, and just as sinister looks she was sporting. And unlike Starship, Marco had actually tried to understand their different cultures, joining the when they were in the human world and his aunt was lecturing about the ancient demon culture. And aunt Morea seemed to actually enjoy his presence. Morea, for her part, tried to leave a mark on the younglings while also trying to find the reason of disturbance. They were so young and so inexperienced in the dealings of the world, she wanted to protect them and teach them. From baking with Star, while also trying to beat some knowledge of ruling and making decisions concerning whole countries. She was waltzing around the house with Marco, murmuring about Mewmi, the Underworld and magic.

She was the coolest teacher in school, and everything settled into a lazy pattern. Until the kids moved to Mewmi and Eclipsa resurfaced. She was in the middle of class when Tom had rushed to her, wanting to tell her the story of how princess Star has defeated the seemingly immortal enemy, a lizard named Toffee. She had sat him down with one of her oldest books, a complete history of Mewmi, telling him to wait until her class has ended, 'cause nothing life-threatening was going to happen in the near-future. And he had found an answer to her troubles, and a whole new reasons to have headaches. She had dismissed him then, rushing to share their findings with her kin, and to try and decide the fate of the newly discovered royalty of Mewmi. And the fact that she wasn't there had almost allowed Eclipsa's daughter, Meteora to destroy most of the things she held dear in that universe. Tom was scared for his life.

Meteora had proven herself to be stronger than her mother, Star was down alongside him, barely able to move, and Marco was floating somewhere around them. He was praying to his Uncle or Aunt to destroy this creature in front of them and finally put an end to all this madness when Marco was suddenly flung by an unseen force at him, pushing them together with the conscious members of the Butterfly family. The air began to grow colder and colder at an alarming rate, and suddenly, there was a black arrow flying towards Meteora. His Aunt was there to save them. The doors swung open with an unholy bang, and there stood her figure, clad in black and grey, bow in her hands ready to shoot again. He tried to yell at her, to warn her of the power the huge monster held, but there was a yell of " _Why, you little!_ ” and a flash of green light, and her eyes where the same black as the others. His skin began to itch, and his third eye could only see white for a few minutes when an overwhelming feeling settled over the room. His aunt was on her feet, her bow changing into a scythe, three pairs of huge black wings appearing on her back. Each had an eye on them, and he could see entire galaxies shimmer inside the crook of those pitch black appendages. This was Azrael, with not a shred of Morea to make it look more human.

“You ignorant little worm. A speck of dust in the big plan of the world, and yet, you try to harm beings greater then you. And to top it all of, you attack me, a being whose strength is unparalleled by nothing else.” Even her voice was different, like it was made from millions of others. She started walking forward, and Eclipsa gasped recognizing her true identity. “For so many years you've tried to avoid me, Meteora, only for me to come to you. Now, tell me, how are you going to escape Death when I have set my eyes on you?” Her lips stretched into a smirk, and with a flap of her wing, she was on eye level with the confused and angered half-monster. “After all, I don't like it when my order is disturbed.” Her hands were moving before any of them had time to react. There was a wave of dark magic Meteora had barely avoided, but cut trough everything that stood in its way. Tom felt a shiver run up his spine, and he held Marco a little tighter. This was way over the power she'd displayed when sparring with him, and he was scared.


	3. Say hello to Grandma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post. I might have a lot on my plate and another story in the making(so stay tuned), so my time is quite full. But I'm working on the other stories I've posted before, so if you're a fan of "She's all that", be ready for a new chapter soon!

“You are a weird mortal, Marco Diaz.” They were on a beach. Her hair this time was cropped short, and she was wearing a strange mix of nets and lace over a blue bikini. He pushed his still wet hair back from his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the water lapping at his feet.  
“Why?” She smirked at him, twirling around in the water, which seemed to follow her around like a puppy.  
“Others would be scared of me. They'd feel my power and the urge to escape would overwhelm them.” She kicked her leg up, barely missing him. But the water splashed up started floating, circling her outstretched hand. “Tell me Marco, isn't there something strange about me? Do you see something black and blurry around me when you look at me?” He watched, mesmerized, as the water seemed to float around her while she was doing something that resembled ballet.  
“I do see something different when I look at you. Like there is a much bigger presence trying to cram itself into your body.”  
“And it doesn't bother you?” He raised an eyebrow at her question. Why would he be bothered? After everything he had seen so far, Morea always having that around her seemed normal.  
“You see the real me, Marco Diaz. And yet, here you are, alone with me somewhere no one could find you.” She smiled at him, winking when his face scrunched up in confusion. “I couldn't control water, as much as I wished to. But the original Morea came from a family who possessed this power. And now I can use this power as much as like, since this is my new body for a century or so. I, Azrael, don't have a body of my own to use when talking to those of not divine origin. Angels have a few rules that prohibit us from showing mortals our form.”  
“And what about demons?” He asked, trying to absorb as much information as possible. A sphere of water shot at him, and he barely managed to duck from it's path.  
“Brother has managed to somehow bypass this rule. Maybe even I could do it, but there is something so interesting in experiencing new powers, that I don't want to give this up. I know that it hurts people, but I've served the common good for so long, I need something selfish in my existence.” He couldn't fully understand her reasoning. He was born into his own body, and everyone saw the same thing. Well, maybe everyone.  
“Do you see us different too?”  
“I see your soul. That's how nobody could ever hide their identity from me. And before you ask, yours looks just like your body, but you have some smudges on your cheeks....Strange.” The water fight abandoned, she walked up to him, her cold fingers running down his cheek. Where those moons have been.  
“Tell me, Marco, have you done magic recently?” There was a flap of wings, and their surroundings changed. He could see stacks of parchment towering over her, and there was smoke in the air.  
“A tracking spell to find Star. But that was months ago!” He broke away, hugging himself. They were in a gigantic office full of documents and now he could see a lit fireplace in one of the back corners of the room.  
“A couple of months is nothing but a mere blink of an eye when your as old as me, child.” Her back was turned to him, and she was searching for something among the mountain of parchments. “Tell me, Marco, have I ever lied to you?”  
“No. You haven't lied to me. But why are you asking me this?” She turned around, holding an ancient looking scroll open. There was a brown haired woman pictured on the frail surface, cheek-marks upon her face and a wand in her hands.  
“This woman here is Queen Celeste of Mewni. The archives back there have no information on her, or her lineage, even though her family was the one that founded the kingdom.”  
“Why are you telling me all of this?”  
“Just wait till the end of my tale. The people of Mewni hated being under their rule. They were considered evil and tyrannical, so, the people rebelled against them under the lead of the Butterflies. The first family fled to another dimension and renounced their magic. They lived on Earth ever since. Say hello to your great-something grandmother, Marco.”


	4. The strange reallity

         They were going through old stone-tunnels full of spiderwebs. After Morea's revelation about his family, he went into a frenzy, demanding her to prove her claims. She smiled at him, and the world went dark. When he came to, they were standing in front of a wooden door. She was in a black dress now, and as she turned to face him, he was reminded of the Japanese and Chinese princesses and empresses they had touched upon in school.

        “Follow me, Marco.” The door swung open, and she turned, her dress fanning out around her legs like a black fog. He blinked at her back, then rushed after her, drinking in the sights around him. After what felt like hours of walking, there was another door in front of them. It flung open, and he was greeted with a huge gleaming crystal that took up most of the room. There was some furniture thrown around it, and there was a small form sitting on one of the benches, facing the crystal.

         “Queen Eclipsa! I hope my visit finds you in good health.” Her voice was boisterous and her back straight, her dress floating around her and covering him up.    

         “Lady Azrael! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, and you're here to, Marco! Hi!” He waved at her sheepishly, trying to hide behind Morea even more. Eclipsa had a bundle in her arms, her parasol in the other.

         “I came request a favor from you, Your Highness. If you would be so kind, I'd like to borrow your wand for a handful of moments. I have a theory that I have recently shared with Marco, and I'd like to prove it to him.”

         “I...just for a couple of minutes?”

         “Just a couple of minutes. I'd even suppress my more celestial powers.” She almost purred the last sentence out, shifting her poise into something more coy, hands on her hips. There was a shift in the air, and suddenly, the overwhelming presence that was looming over them was gone, and he could suddenly breathe normally again.

         “I think a couple of minutes won't hurt then.” Eclipsa held out her parasol, hand shaking softly. Morea took it, and the wand started glowing, changing it's shape into a trident.

         “Now, Marco, I'm going to cut you. From what I've found out, only the firstborns from your mothers family have those moles on their cheeks. So, brace yourself.” The trident glowed again, and suddenly, there was a stinging feeling on his cheek, and two glowing crescent moons materialized into existence on his skin. He heard Eclipsa gasp, but Azrael covered his eyes before he could do anything, and his world turned black.

        “Can you watch over him for a while? I'm going to summon some help, and we're going to hold a council. This could turn out bad.” Eclipsa nodded, tightly clutching at the baby in her arms. Azrael left the chamber, only to return with Moon, Star and a tall man who looked like he just rolled out of bed. The man rushed ahead, picking up the sleeping Marco and turning back towards the door.

        “Thank you, Michael for your help.”

        “Anything for you, Sis. Now, I can do anything with him, but keep him away from magic?”

        “Yes. Maybe you could even get him drunk to drown his sorrows. See you soon, Brother.” Azreal stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on his cheek.

        “Goodbye, Ellie.” With a flutter of wings, the tall man and Marco disappeared. Star started firing of question after question, while Moon was looking around, expression strangely vacant.

        “Now, ladies, lets start our discussion. I'll answer your every question Star, when the time comes. Now, first thing first,” She snapped her fingers in front of Moon's face. “welcome back, Moon the Undaunted.” With a shriek of _“MUM!”_ Star tackled her mother in a hug. The angel of Death let out a fond chuckle, and waved one of her hands, a table and chairs appearing between them. “Take a seat everyone, I have a long tale to tell.”

        “You're going to explain us those strange cheek-marks?”

        “Yes. It turns out, that the founders weren't fully destroyed during your little rebellion. They left behind a really dangerous time-bomb.” Morea really reminded Star of Toffee in that moment. She was standing at the head of the table, both hands placed in front of her.

        “You mean that Marco is the descendant of the Skybornes? But they were supposed to be extinct!”

        “Wait a minute! Who are these Skybornes? And what did they found?”

        “Oh Star...I was going to tell you before your coronation. It's the story of how the Butterflies gained control over Mewni.”

        “The original founding family was considered evil by their subject. They rebelled under the lead of the Butterflies, and Queen Celeste fled with her infant daughter, leaving behind their wand. Her husband died during the siege on the castle, so the last spell she cast was one to mask their presence from prying eyes. It was a spell so strong, it even hid them from my sight. Until now.”

        “It was the use of magic around him, wasn't it?” Before Azrael could respond to Eclipsa's question, Tom burst through the door, carrying a bunch of scrolls.    

        “Here you go, Auntie! Every single map I could find with the lines on them. Have I missed much?” He sat down next to Star, waving at her.

        “Not much, Nephew. I was just telling them about how the Butterflies became royals, and how your dear little Marco started unlocking his heritage. Yes, Your Highness, it was the prolonged usage of magic around him that started changing him.” She turned to the ex-princess, face growing serious. “Star, that's when you come in. I want you to moderate your magic usage around him. I don't want you to stop completely, I know you couldn't do that.” Star looked shell-shocked, but she still nodded. Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his touch.

        “But why did you call him a time-bomb?” Asked Moon, clearly shaking. Morea picked up one of the scrolls Tom placed onto the table, and rolled it out.

        “The Skyborne were a really powerful family who would have survived the rebellion, if they would have had more support. Tom, any idea why that didn't happen?”

        “The Butterflies had the support of the people. And just like many times in history, it doesn't matter how much power one person, organization or family has, if the majority of people are rallied against them, they are going down.”

        “Exactly. They were defeated by their own people, so they did not release their greatest weapons on them. And now, there is a high possibility that if Marco is attacked here, the family magic will activate the defensive wards.” She traced along some of the lines adorning the map, pointing out a couple of key points. “And if those wards got activated, he will have control of the golems.”

       “The golems? I thought they were a legend.”

      “They are as real as you and me. They are only dormant until they are needed again.”

* * *

      “And you just left them there?” Sipped on his wine Michael.

      “They needed time to absorb all that new information. Did Thomas come pick up Marco?” Answered Azrael, filling up Lucifer's glass, while Michae nodded into his.

      “I wonder what Father dearest is cooking up for them. This has his signature written all over it.”

      “I have no idea, Luke. Ellie? You've spent more time on this.”

      “Well, Thomas and Marco are going to unite Mewni and the Underworld, and they are going to have _really_ powerful descendants.”

      “Dad help us all...He wants them to break you out, Luke.” Michael realized, sliding down to the ground, back against Lucifer's cage. His brother patted him on the back reassuringly.

      “Some times I wonder why we didn't retire the Guy permanently. His schemes are getting out of hand.”

      “Cheers to that, Sis.”


	6. It's the beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom confronts Marco after he finally wakes up from his induced sleep. Fluffiness ensures with both characters being kinda OOC, but we'll chalk it up to Azraels influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet too compensate for the incoming radio-silence in the next couple of weeks. Things piled up again, and I should really focus on my schoolwork now. But before I go, I'd like to clarify that the whole rattle thing from "Meteora's Lesson" did not happen here. In this universe, the Skyborne's forged the wand, the details to be added in the next chapters. Also, I'd like to see if any of you figured out what I was playing at in the previous and next chapters. The first one to figure it out will get to add something to the story or something along these lines. We'll see.

  "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleepyhead!" Marco groaned as he opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with a smiling Tom.  
  "Tom? What are you doing here?"  
  "Doing my Marco-watching duty. Uncle Mike just left to get drunk with Auntie D and Uncle Luke. "  
   "Uncle Mike...?" He flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I still feel like I'm sleeping. And I had the weirdest dream ever."  
   "About being the true heir of Mewni?" Marco shot up, eyes wide with shock. "That wasn't a dream, Marco. You really are the original heir. You've outclassed both Star and Eclipsa."  
   "That can't be true. Eclipsa and Meteora are the true royal family, and Star was the fake one. I'm just a human from Earth, Tom! Just a human from Earth." He felt himself move, but he was too far gone. His reality just got ripped to shreds in front of him, and he couldn't handle it. He needed time to adjust, and he needed his mother. He wanted her to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. And oh God, how he wanted her to be there, next to him.  
    The bed creaked, and there were arms around him, and someone was speaking to him. And it was warm, so so warm. He clutched onto the arms that were around him and tried slowing his breathing down.  
    "That's it, Marco. Breath. Everything is going to be alright. Eventually." He patted Marco on his back, pulling him closer. This was the closest they have ever been, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. As the minutes rolled by, Marco slowly started to calm down, extracting himself from Toms embrace.  
    "Why are you not shocked about this?" Tom let out a nervous chuckle, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.  
    "I've helped Auntie D in her research. I was the one that discovered the texts documenting your family's downfall. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but everything came down crashing around us, and well...it wasn't the right time." He magicked up a tissue box for Marco and moved to sit face-to-face with the other boy.  
    "I thought you couldn't use magic around me,  because ya know..." Marco gestured to the blue crescent moons on his cheeks with one of his hands, taking the box out of Toms' grasp with the other.  
    "My magic doesn't fall under that category. This magic is like Morea's, given from above, while the other was transformed from what is around us. It won't change you further, so I can use it freely. And Auntie taught me a couple of tricks I can't wait to show you."  
    "I'm glad. At least you won't have to hold yourself back around me like Star...oh God, Star! Does she know?" Marco lounged forward, hands moving to fist Tom's shirt.  
    "Auntie held a council after she put you to sleep, and she told Star and her mum there. They didn't look very happy."  
    "I ruined everything."  
    "Hey now. How could you know that you are one of the last members of an almost extinct family?" Tom pulled Marco into a hug again, patting his back for extra comfort. At least that usually worked with Star. "You can't be blamed for your ancestry. We can't choose our birth families. And you can't take the blame for Star using magic around you either.  They didn't know about you either. And if you want to point fingers, we'd need to go back in time to see who is to really blame regarding that rebellion. And if you wish to do that, I'll be happy to follow. Okay?"  
    "Okay." Marco broke out of the hug, sat back down straighter and took a deep breath. "I can't be blamed for my heritage; it's not my fault."  
    "That's it. Plus, thanks to this, we have some hidden aces now in case somebody attacks Mewni and you're also there. Auntie told you about the golems, right?"  
    "Yep. Something about ward lines and ancient, powerful creatures made out of metal and stone representing the elements scattered all over the land. Pretty cool, considering the situation. Now, do you want to do something? I'm fed up with crying and sleeping."  
    "We could go out. Uncle Mike left me with a lot of cash and instructions to 'use it well'. He also told me that there's a banging club down the street, so we could check it out. Dance away all our worries." He did a little shimmy and jumped off the bed, sticking his hand out to help Marco out of the bed.  
    "You spend waaay too much time around Morea. Or 'dancing your worries away' is a family thing. By the way, where are we?"  
    "And he finally notices! We're in Chicago, in Uncle Mike's place. And who's Uncle Mike? The Archangel Michael, the commander of the Heavenly Host and a guy who really enjoys old school horror movies." He gestured to a mountain of CDs in the corner of the room, then checked his watch. "We're still early for clubbing, so wanna go grab something to eat? My treat."  
    "Sure. I'd do anything to get my mind off things."


End file.
